Chronicles of Love and Death
by Raven-Wolf-Warrior
Summary: 82506Summary: Ginny is in love. Harry is in love. Hermione is in love. Draco is in love. Even Voldemort has a secret crush. IMPORTANT NOTICE: IF I DONT GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS BY THE END OF JANUARY I WILL DISCONTINUE AND YOU WONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!
1. A new Friend!

8-25-06Summary: Ginny is in love. Harry is in love. Hermione is in love. Draco is in love. Even Voldemort has a secret crush. Slash, femslash, hetero, threesomes, implied incest, male doms, female doms, what more could you ask for?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry potter...or Hermione Granger...or anyone else for that matter...damn

Warning: Slash, femslash, threesomes, doms, implied incest, extreme amounts of graphic sex, and language...even one use of the 'c' word...no likey, no readey...simple huh?

Prologue: It was too dark in the corridor. This wasn't even dark. This was an unnatural void. The only source of light came from the small bite-sized window 7 feet above his head. 'He' was Draco Orion Malfoy. And 'he' was in trouble.

Chapter 1: A new friend??!!

"Mister Malfoy. You're late. I would expect that from Potter but not from you. Take your seat and I will deal with you after class." the tone in Professor Snape's voice told Draco that he was doomed to "Detention. You will be in detention every Saturday until the next Hogsmeade weekend." Though Draco was not afraid, he was a bit worried. Most detentions with Snape were fun. He usually got to tease Potter. But the tone in Snapes voice told him that this wasn't most detentions.

That Saturday:

"You will sit at your desk for the next hour and say nothing. You will not speak, whine, or even breathe loudly."

"But professor, I-"

"Perhaps you should not breathe at all?? Or maybe a worse punishment. Klix, come here." Draco wondered why the Potions professor would be calling his owl for a 'worse punishment.' "Find Potter and deliver this note." POTTER?? HARRY POTTER?? Why on earth would Snape want Potter when he was not in trouble??

Meanwhile:

"Harry what's the matter? You seem distracted." Hermione Granger was trying to study with her friend in the Gryffindor common room but so far they had only written the subject on their notes parchments. "Harry? Did you accidently petrify yourself again?"

"What? Oh sorry 'Mione. I just have a feeling that someone wants me, but they can't contact me. Maybe we should try this again later. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine I understand." Hermione suddenly had the urge to grab him by the collar and kiss him. She had been having these feelings for the past year. But she knew that he still had feelings for Cho Chang. She also knew that he thought she still liked Viktor Krum. "See you later, Harry." She decided she would go up to her room to study.

As Harry walked out of the door hidden behind the fat lady's portrait, he was suddenly mauled by an owl. It landed on his arm and lifted its left leg to reveal a parchment tied to the bird's foot. Harry untied the parchment and read the note written on it.

_**Potter, **_

_**Come to the dungeons immediately to see me.**_

_**Professor S. Snape**_

Harry wondered why Snape would want him now when he had done his best in class to not get into trouble. _'Perhaps it's a ploy of Malfoy's to get me there so he can kill me,' _Harry thought to himself. _'No he has detention tonight. Maybe it's really legit.' _So, wand in hand, but hidden under his cloak, Harry set out for the dungeon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mister Potter will be your partner in this little 'experiment.' You will eat together, walk together, even practice quidditch together if you so choose. If by the end of my experiment you have not truly become friends, I will buy you each five butter beers and the Leaky Cauldron on the next Hogsmeade weekend. But if you have," Snape paused for effect, "if you have become friends, you each will buy me ten pints of pumpkin juice, or you may forget the pumpkin juices in exchange for. . .a failing grade on your next assignment. And did I mention? We will be using veritasyrum to see how well you got along. No Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley, or Granger. Just Malfoy and Potter for the next two weeks. Have fu-u-un" Snape said the last two words in a rather sing-song-ey voice that sent shivers up and down both Harry and Draco's spines.

"Well Potter, if we have to endure each other for the next half-month, we may as well do it right." Harry couldn't believe his ears. Was **Malfoy** suggesting that they try to get along? "I figure there is no better time to tell you this but," Malfoy paused for a rather forced breath, "Potter, I am gay." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco waved him off. "If you hate me more for what I am telling you then so be it but I need to get this out. I'm not just gay Harry." HARRY?? Malfoy had never used his first name before! "I'm in love...with...uh...you." Malfoy sat down in the nearest chair and hugged himself timidly.

"Draco..." Harry couldn't believe it, but he was about to announce his true feelings. "I've always wanted to be your friend. When you and I first met in that corridor during first year I saw you and wondered why I had said no to your offer. I guess it was because Ron talked me out of it on the train and then you were mean to him and...I'm making excuses aren't I? I guess what I'm trying to say is...I want to be your friend, but only that. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but, I'm in love with...Sara.

"My...my li-hic-little sister??" By now, Draco was sobbing uncontrollably. "You love my little sis...sister?? But why would you be in love with a fifth year Siren whore, and a Malfoy at that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat on her bed trying to study, but all she could think about was Harry. How hot he was in his muggle clothes, how cute his pudgy little face was, and how she loved when he called her 'Mione.' The mere thought of him drove her wild. She could feel herself getting red in the face at the smallest mention of his name. Suddenly the door to her room opened slightly and she heard a small timid voice coming from behind it.

"'Mione, can I talk to you about something...personal?" Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley sounded very unlike herself. She was usually very outgoing and outspoken. Some might even say she was a little bit...popular. Well she was until Sara. Now she is more like...well Sara. She has gone from timid little Ginny Weasly who has a crush on the great Harry Potter, to a redhead with laced boots, fishnet sleeves, clothes made of mostly black leather, a black trench coat, and multiple bits of metal hanging from random parts of her body, much to her mother's displeasure.

"Anything Ginny, you know that."

"Well...I think I'm in love with someone but I don't think sh-...they love me back."

"Is it just me or did you almost say 'she??'"

"Well...the truth is...yes I did almost say 'she.'"

"Ginerva Weasley, you're in love with a girl??" Hermione was astonished at what she was hearing...especially with Ginny's homophobic brother Ron.

"I knew it. You hate me don't you??"

"What? No I could never hate you. Besides...I am bisexual. I'm also in love with...Harry.

"WHAT!?"

"Now we know each other's deepest darkest secr-...Ginny why are you crying?"

"Yo..you're in love with ha-Harry."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that I would upset you by telling you that."

"It's no-not that. I was hop-hoping maybe you loved...me."

"Oh my gods I didn't realize. I'm sorry Ginny. I like you if that helps"

"Li-like that? Or just like a fr-" Ginny was suddenly engulfed in a kiss. It was passionate and gentle, yet at the same time firm and strong. In a word, it was wonderful.

"Yes Ginny. Like that."

"Thank you!" Ginny wrapped her arms around the other girls neck in a wonderful hug. "But if this is all just a ploy to make me happy please don't. I don't want you to be sad because of me.

"It isn't a ploy. I really do like you."

"Oh thank you. And I'm sorry I doubted you even for a moment."

"So whaddya say?"

"Huh?"

"Make me yours?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco? Draco, please talk to me." Harry was beginning to worry about his newfound friend. "If you won't talk to me...how about talking to Sara. You know I am the best in transfiguration now." The mere mention of Sara's name made Draco cry even harder.

"I told you my true feelings, Harry. Do you have any idea what it does to a person when they find out that the one they love is in love with someone else?" Tears streamed down Draco's face as he looked at his one true love and saw the warmth in his eyes.

"Tell you what. For you...I'll give it a shot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just the thought of what Hermione was suggesting made Ginny's thighs wet. She could feel herself getting more turned on to Hermione by the second. "Are you suggesting..."

"Yes. I want to make love to you Ginerva Weasly."

"Oh, 'Mione!" Ginny suddenly realized that she had dived on Hermione. She pulled away and sat up, the heat between her legs getting stronger, fumes wafting up from the sensitive area. "Sorry. I lost control of mysel-" Another kiss engulfed her and she was knocked back onto the floor. Hermione placed a locking jinx on the door and winked. Spreading Ginny's legs, she took a deep breath.

'Mmm. You smell good." Hermione then began the delicate work of undressing her newfound lover. As each piece of skin was uncovered she became more and more wet. She took the other girl's robes off and noticed her left arm. "Is that. . .?

"A dark mark? Yes. Do you hate me?" Ginny looked terrified.

"No. No, I could never hate you. Was it Sara? Did she ask you to join?"

"No I was asked by the Dark Lord himself." Ginny looked at her friend with a sort of submissive look that said 'kill me or torture me or do whatever you feel like doing for I am yours.'

"I still like you. Don't you worry." Hermione went back to undressing the younger girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was overwhelmed with relief. Had Harry just truly said that!? He watched the look on the other boy's face and saw that he was serious. But suddenly the seriousness turned to fear and Harry looked over Draco instead of at him.

"Tell me you were trying to trick me." Snape's voice was full of disg—SNAPE!? HE NEVER LEFT THE ROOM AFTER ALL!? Harry and draco both turned as crimson as the Gryffindor flag. "You will tell me the truth or I will use the veritaserum now! Are you two truly like-" Snape shuddered, "like that!?"

Harry looked at Draco and they seemed to understand what they had to do. He silently mouthed some numbers to the other boy. "One, two, THREE!" He shouted the last word and they both shouted another simultaneously. "INCEDIO!" Snape was knocked back against the wall from the knockback jinx expelled from their wands. They each heard a thud as his head hit the wall. Hard. A bit too hard they imagined. But their first priority was to get the bloody hell away from the dungeons. They ran for what seemed an eternity and finally rounded a corner. Just in time to see all the skin fall off of Minerva Mcgonogall's body. . .

Harry awoke with a start. Had it all been a dream? No. No it wasn't a dream. It was too vivid to be a dream. But how else could he explain Draco Malfoy loving him? Unless only part of it was a dream. Perhaps they hadn't killed Snape. Maybe he didn't see Professor Mcgonogall die. But maybe he was in a relationship with Draco now. If so, not a soul could know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked into the dining hall with Hermione. They were both quite sore from the night they had. Neither one of them had slept a wink. Ginny noticed Sara and started in her direction. She suddenly realized that Hermione wasn't with her and she went back for her friend.

"Come on, Hermione." Ginny grabbed the girl's hand and started towards her other friend.

"Maybe I shouldn't, Gin." Hermione looked apprehensive. "Maybe you should go alone." Ginny kissed Hermione full on the lips in front of everyone.

"It's ok, Love. She's nice." Hermione was surprised that Ginny had done that before all of Hogwarts. She looked at Ron and saw his half-chewed food hanging out of his mouth. Harry was chuckling to himself and Professor Dumbledore was pretending not to have noticed. Ron stood and ran off in disgust. Hermione started after him, but Ginny grabbed her hand and shook her head.

"No. Give him some time to cool off, he'll come around." Ginny and Hermione then went over and sat with Sara.

"This new policy of seating is truly going to take some time getting used to." Hermione was just trying to start up a conversation. Sara looked at her with absolutely no emotion in her eyes.

"Who's your new girlfriend, Weasley?"

"Hermione Gr-"

"Don't tell me. Granger? You hang out with Potter don't you? Snotty little fuck if you ask me. Wimpy as well. Maybe Voldemort should kick the livin' shit outa the guy. That might knock some sense into his lazy arse."

"Hermione, don't listen to her." Ginny could see the hurt look in the other girl's eyes. "That time of the month." Hermione suddenly understood and calmed down.

"I may be on my period, but that doesn't mean I don't genuinely hate the freak."

"Sara!" Ginny gave Sara a look that should have been coming from Professor Mcgonogal. "Stop." Sara bowed her head and closed her mouth.

"Ginny I really must go to the library and study for my Arithmancy test." Hermione picked up her books and walked off briskly. Ginny turned back to her other friend.

"Gee I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave." The two both erupted in laughter that seemed more like cackling.

"Think she suspects?" Sara asked the question in a rather devious tone.

"Not at all. I have her eating out of the palm of my hand. Soon my work will be complete and I will be praised by the Dark Lord. He may even reward me." The laughter began again as the two walked off together.


	2. Love and Death

Chapter 2: Love and Death

Harry searched for Draco after potions class the next day. He couldn't find him anywhere. Then he remembered the note he had found on his nightstand that morning. It said only seven words: _'ROOM OF REQUIREMENT, GOOD PLACE TO FUCK.' _Harry ran to the room of requirement, and when he finally got inside he found Draco chained to a bed. He had long been asleep and Harry went to wake him. He bent down to kiss the other wizard and when he did he tasted a bitter substance. _Varitaserum. But...why?_ Draco woke up and looked on as Harry fell into a trance where he would tell all that was in his heart, even if his mind did not know it yet.

"Harry, do you love Sara?"

"No."

"Who do you love?"

"Draco Malfoy." Draco collapsed in a fit of joy. Tears streamed down his face as he laughed. Harry suddenly came to and saw the other boy writhing within his binds. He went to undo them but Draco stopped him.

"No, Love. Take me. I am your slave." Harry suddenly realized what was happening.

"So you are submissive huh? In that case. . ." Harry went to work unbuttoning Draco's pants. "What do you think? Shall I?" Draco nodded slightly. "Nevermind. Maybe I'll just give you a show." Harry stood and slowly undressed himself. After he was fully nude and could easily see the hardness of Draco's cock, Harry put his hand down to his own, and began to wank. Within five minutes, he came. All over Draco's face. Draco opened his mouth to catch as much of the juices as possible. Then, suddenly his mouth was full of Harry's Cock. Harry lay down on the bed with his head down near Draco's crotch and went back to undressing his new lover while he himself got pleasured. He finally pulled Draco's manhood out and began to suck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione? Are you in here?" Ginny looked into the other girl's dorm room and wondered if she was there.

"Right here, Gin. Did you want something?" Hermione was unusually perky.

"I was wondering. . . would you be willing to. . . join Voldemort?" Hermione gasped at the suggestion and sat down.

"Come here, Gin." She patted the bed next to her. "I love you. You know that. But the problem is, I still love Harry. I could never do that to him." Hermione noticed that Ginny winced at the sound of Harry's name. "Oh you know I can't refuse you." Ginny squealed with delight.

"Thank you, 'Mione. You have no idea what this means to me." Ginny hugged the girl as they walked out of the dorm, hand in hand. As they reached the common room, they saw Ron.

"Ron, please don't run off again." Hermione sounded desperate. "We need to talk about this. If we don't our friendship may be ruined for good." Ron, disgusted as he was, took the bait and sat with the two lovers.

"Ron, 'Mione and I are in love. If you don't like it, that is your decision. But we are. We only ask that you treat us the way you used to before you knew we liked girls. Can you at least try that for us?" Hermione was surprised at how well Ginny was handling talking to Ron like that.

"I. . . I can try. But it still disgusts me. No offense meant, just the way things are for me." Ron seemed to be handling things well too. But there was some sort of. . . feeling that Hermione was getting from Ginny. It was some apprehensiveness. Some fear that she was going to get caught hiding something.

"Gin, we need to talk. Come with me."

"O-ok, 'Mione." Ginny took the girl's hand and let herself be led into Hermione's dorm room.

"Gin, is something wrong? Is there anything I should know? About you?" Hermione seemed apprehensive now as well. "You have just seemed a bit worried lately."

Ginny looked at her friend. "Yes. Yes there is." Ginny suddenly realized that she couldn't tell Hermione what she was about to. She had to lie. She had to think fast. " I am not only in love with you. I am also in love with...Sara." Ginny flinched, afraid of a negative reaction. She got one.

"WHAT!? SARA!? THAT TRASH TALKING, LOUD-MOUTHED, DUMBASS!? YOU LOVE HER!? SHE IS ARROGANT, MORONIC, AND AN ALL-AROUND CUNT!" At the sound of that word, Ginny lost it.

"FINE THEN! IF YOU CAN'T GET ALONG WITH HER, MAYBE YOU SHOULD NOT COME ALONG WITH ME AT HOGSMEADE! I _HATE _YOU, HERMIONE GRANGER!!!" Hermione had calmed down by then and what Ginny had said took time to sink in.

"You hate me? I thought you loved me." Hermione began to cry.

"I just wanted a good fuck, you whore!" Ginny was pissed. She wanted to comfort her friend. To tell her that she was sorry, that she still loved her. But Hermione had used the 'c' word. Hermione threw herself onto the bed and began to cry harder. "I'm sorry, 'Mione." Ginny ran out of the room crying. This left Hermione alone. With a magical wand. She began to think. She reached for the wand, determined on her goal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco were both beginning to sweat. They had each reached climax once. But they decided that one was nowhere near good enough. "Draco? Roll over?" Harry watched the other boy roll onto his stomach. He looked at his lover's buttocks, imagining himself inside them. The mere thought made him almost come then and there. He reached down and opened them. He was surprised at how clean it was. _'Clean enough to eat off of. . . or to lick.' _He put his head between the cheeks and shot his tongue out. Draco moaned at the feeling. Harry was astounded at the fact that he tasted nothing more than skin. "You're so clean." After about five minutes of ass munching, Harry finally decided to actually lay Draco. He stood. His cock twitched in anticipation of finally entering Draco. He slid in gently. Draco moaned again. Harry began to move in and out slowly. Then faster . . . and faster until draco was screaming for more. Harry finished and collapsed in a heap next to his lover. "That was wonderful." Draco nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny wanted to apologize. She decided it was the right thing to do. So she went back to Hermione's room. But Hermione wasn't there. There was a note on Hermione's bed stand. She picked up the tear stained piece of parchment and began to read. What she read alarmed her.

Ginny,

Don't try to stop me. It won't work. By tomorrow you will have nobody to love. We will both be dead. Tell Harry that I love him. And please don't think I hate you. I love you. I just can't live like this. I can't have you hating me. I'm sorry. Goodbye.

-Hermione

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sat in the library and pretended to read. Instead she was merely thinking up new ways to torture her brother. So far she had thought of one that would scar him for life. Walk into his room nake- suddenly there was a hand slamming on the desk that she was at. She looked up to see Hermione. She looked rather pissed. Sara wondered what was going on. "You know, when I first met you I figured you were nice enough. An asshole, yes but nice anyway. But YOU TOOK GINNY AWAY FROM ME!"

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Granger." Sara tried to remain calm. But it isn't easy to be calm when there is a crazed witch screaming at you with a wand at your throat.

"GINNY SAID SHE HATED ME! SHE SAID SHE LOVED YOU AND HATED ME! WELL, GUESS WHAT!? YOU ARE FUCKED NOW YOU WHORE!!!." Hermione began to mutter something. "Cruci-" Sara stopped her just in time.

"Do you really want to use an unforgivable curse on me?"

"Yes." Hermione was choking up.

"I have a better idea. A duel. To the death. In five minutes. Room of requirement. Be there." Hermione smiled sadistically.

"You will die, Sara."


	3. AN

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating yet! I'm in the middle of the biggest writer's block EVER! So yeah, if someone could do me a huge favor and just be a beta reader/idea bouncer I would very much appreciate it. To volunteer, just review this 'chapter.' Thanks!


End file.
